


I Love You

by LexisMom



Series: Sacrifice AU [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexisMom/pseuds/LexisMom
Summary: Fluffy one-shot, set in the Sacrifice AU.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after Daniel retakes human form (the first time).

"I said it first," Jack shook his head at Sam's incredulous look. "I did!"

"You did not," Sam scowled at her commanding officer as they hiked toward the village on P4X-777.

"I'm telling you, I said it first," Jack insisted. "Maybe you were too tied up at the time to remember," he shrugged.

"Subtle," Daniel snorted, rolling his eyes. "Real subtle, Jack."

"What?" He glared over his shoulder at Daniel and Teal'c.

"I'm telling you, sir," Sam bit out, "you did not tell me you loved me first, and you certainly didn't tell me you loved me on P9X-789," Sam said, referring to the planet where she and Jack had fulfilled the Dias de Amor ceremony. "If you had, we could have avoided a hell of a lot of angst."

"Major Carter is correct, O'Neill," Teal'c interrupted the argument. "You did not tell her you loved her at the ceremony."

"How would you know?" Jack griped, "you weren't even there."

"A fact I am eternally grateful for," the Jaffa murmured causing Daniel to laugh.

"When exactly do you think you told me you loved me during the ceremony?" Sam stopped walking and turned toward him.

"Aha!" Jack puffed up, ready to showcase his memory of the event. "You were having all those girly emotions," he rolled his hand at her. "You said something like 'please love me' and I said 'You know I do. Always have.'" He grinned at her triumphantly.

"And where exactly was the I love you in there?" Sam arched an eyebrow.

"It's implied," Jack hedged, losing his smile as he realized she might have a point.

"Doesn't count," Sam laughed and resumed walking.

"Does to," Jack grumbled.

"Fellas?" Sam asked their teammates behind them.

Teal'c let our a deep sigh, but his eyes smiled as he answered, "that does not count O'Neill."

"Sorry Jack," Daniel shook his head, hiding his smile at Jack's crestfallen look.

"Oh," Jack deflated.

"Hey," Sam pulled him to a stop. "You know it doesn't matter who said it first, right? What matters is we said it." She let the love she felt shine in her eyes as she squeezed his hand.

"I love you," he said gruffly, running his fingers across her cheek.

"Oh for the love of god, just kiss her already so we can get on with the mission," Daniel threw his hands up in exasperation. "I've got alien ruins to explore."

Jack smiled sheepishly at Sam before leaning in to kiss her quickly on the lips. Her little hum at his touch, driving him wild.

"Great," Daniel walked past them, "onward and upward! Important mysteries of the universe to uncover and all."

"Eventually, O'Neill," Teal'c sighed, "Daniel Jackson is going to realize you only engage Major Carter in such banter to keep him from prattling on about ancient artifacts and hieroglyphs." Sam laughed when Jack realized he'd been found out.

"It'll be our little secret," Jack ordered with a wink. "Besides, how else am I supposed to get back at him for that board game he bought us for Christmas!"


End file.
